<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartsick by MyMoonIsBroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722009">Heartsick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonIsBroken/pseuds/MyMoonIsBroken'>MyMoonIsBroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emotions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of Blood, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonIsBroken/pseuds/MyMoonIsBroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor spoilers for the mission "A Brother's Keeper" near the end of the game. If you don't care about it, then by all means keep reading. More details in the Notes for those that don't mind having that mission spoiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emotions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartsick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11/28/20 - Minor edits made to the second paragraph. It sounds a lot better now.</p><p>Sooooo, here's this thing I wrote at 1 in the morning. It's pretty crappy and the title is shit but I hope you like it. </p><p>So anyway at the end of A Brother's Keeper mission, after Basim basically betrays you and tries to kill both Eivor and Sigurd, he stabs Eivor with his Hidden Blade. That's it that's the spoiler. Basim stabs Eivor like the bitch he is cuz he lost the fight after betraying and trying to kill them. I never liked him. I knew he was gonna do some shady shit.</p><p>I'll probably edit later and add some things. I feel like I'm missing something but I'm too tired to think of it rn.</p><p>P.S. if you want a better visual of my Jomsviking, she's a tall af kinda buff woman wearing the Draugr armor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the longboat docked in Ravensthorpe, Sigurd started shouting for someone to get Valka. He turned to tell Vili to carry Eivor, but Vili had already done so and was on his way to the longhouse. Hallvor Frozen-Hand, Eivor's Jomsviking, following behind him. </p><p><br/>
She was a giant of a woman, a strong warrior and extremely loyal to Eivor. None could sway her away from her master's side, many have tried. None have succeeded and none ever would. In a way, Sigurd envied that loyalty. </p><p><br/>
Sigurd freed himself from his thoughts as they reached the longhouse where Valka was waiting. They rushed to Eivor's room and Vili lay her on the bed. </p><p><br/>
"Randvi, stay. Everyone else out, now!" Valka ordered. Everyone did as she bid... except the Jomsviking. She remained, quiet and stalwart, in a corner out of the way after shutting the doors to Eivor's room. </p><p><br/>
<em>She can stay as long as she's out of the way</em>, Valka thought as she and Randvi began removing Eivor's armor. There, a wound on the abdomen. Bleeding sluggishly and infected from improper care. </p><p><br/>
As Valka pulled out some of her supplies she brought, she had Hallvor get boiling water and a cloth to clean the wound with. Valka had Randvi help in mixing together a salve that would help with the infection while they waited. </p><p><br/>
After a few minutes, the salve done and Hallvor returned, they set about cleaning, applying salve and dressing Eivor's wound. </p><p><br/>
"Eivor will fine. Odin can't have her yet." Randvi stated. Valka hummed in agreement as she started dressing Eivor in clothes more suitable than armor to sleep in.<br/>
 <br/>
"Randvi, I thank you for the help but you must go. Calm Sigurd, assure him that-" Valka stopped mid sentence as more blood was revealed between Eivor's legs. The black color of her trousers hid it, made it easy to miss. Eivor was pregnant. Somewhere on the journey home, she had miscarried. </p><p><br/>
Valka, sorrow etched on her face, looked to Randvi to see a similar look on hers. </p><p><br/>
"Did you know, Randvi?"</p><p><br/>
"No, no one did. I don't believe Eivor herself even knew. I'll tell the father," Randvi replied, crying silently as she left the room. As Valka cleaned Eivor's body, she heard Sigurd's scream of despair ring out in the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, now for some background, in case anyone was confused or curious. </p><p>Sigurd and Randvi break up earlier in game. But way before that, sometime after they had gotten married they came to an agreement that they would remain married for peace but have lovers on the side. Quietly, of course.</p><p>So, fast forward and no one knows about Sigurd and Eivor's relationship except Randvi. Obviously. And Valka.....kinda. I mean...she didn't know but she wasn't surprised. If that makes any sense.</p><p>Also, I headcanon Sigurd (at this point in the game, after he's back in his right mind) as believing that he doesn't deserve the kind of loyalty that Hallvor has for Eivor. You know....cuz he was a big ass bag of dicks. That's why he kinda envies Hallvor's loyalty towards Eivor, all the while not knowing that he already has that kind of loyalty. If that makes any kind of sense? I feel like I went in circles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>